30 Catatan Mini Hari Imperial
by Aqua Days
Summary: Chapter 5 updated
1. Chapter 1

_Tenipuri milik Takeshi Konomi_

30 Catatan Mini Hari Imperial

Chapter 1: Satu-satu, aku sayang kamu

"Hey, Tezuka."

Tezuka mengangkat kepala dari buku yang dibacanya. Ia menatap Atobe yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya, kasur milik Tezuka Kunimitsu –bukan Atobe Keigo.

"Apa?"

Yang berarti saat ini Atobe ada di kamar Tezuka.

"Aku baru saja belajar sebuah lagu. Lagu anak-anak. Mau dengar?"

"Tidak," sahut Tezuka cepat.

Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali menekuni bukunya. Meninggalkan Atobe yang berdecak kesal.

Padahal tidak seharusnya Tezuka menolak dengar lagu yang akan Atobe nyanyikan. Suaranya tidak jelek-jelek amat. Tidak ada namanya suara jelek tapi bisa membuat serombongan gadis kya kya jamaah dan mendadak on fire atau semaput bahagia. Dan lagi Atobe pernah juara lomba nyanyi saat masih TK. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Intinya suara Atobe itu tidak jelek. Bagus malah.

Maka tanpa peduli Tezuka mau mendengarkan atau tidak, Atobe mulai menyanyi.

"Satu-satu, aku sayang ibu..."

Tezuka masih membaca.

"Dua-dua, juga sayang ayah..."

Tezuka membaca tapi tidak konsen.

"Tiga-tiga, sayang adik kakak..."

Tezuka berusaha untuk kembali membaca.

"Satu-dua-tiga, sayang semuanya~"

Tidak pernah lagu Satu Satu dinyanyikan seseksi itu sebelumnya. Tezuka sudah tak lagi membaca bukunya. Atobe hanya menyeringai ke arah Tezuka yang menatapnya.

Mereka hanya saling tatap sebelum akhirnya Tezuka membuka suara, "Bagian tiga-tiga rasanya aneh."

"Ha?"

Atobe menyanyikan ulang lagunya dalam hati kemudian tersadar sesuatu. Benar juga. Rasanya aneh.

"Kita berdua sama-sama anak tunggal sih, ya."

Tezuka mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu aku ubah liriknya."

Kali ini Tezuka memasang telinga benar-benar.

"Satu-satu, aku sayang kamu..."

Krik. Hening. Tezuka tidak bersuara. Atobe juga tak melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Atobe..."

"Ya?"

"Kau norak."

Dan Tezuka kembali berkencan dengan bukunya. Atobe hanya tertawa, tidak marah ataupun tersinggung. Dibeginikan oleh Tezuka, dibilang norak atau didiamkan tiap kali ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang fuwa fuwa atau berbau cinta cinta, sudah sangat biasa.

Sudah hilang mood menyanyi, Atobe pun tidur siang di kasur Tezuka yang tak seempuk kasur kamarnya –yang toh tetap membuat Atobe nyaman. Garis bawahi dan stabilo dua warna pada bagian kasur Tezuka kalau kau tanya kenapa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Atobe terlelap.

Tanpa Atobe ketahui, Tezuka melanjutkan lagu yang tadi ia nyanyikan.

"Dua-dua, juga sayang kamu..."

Ah, Atobe. Andai kau tahu Tezuka hari ini juga sama noraknya denganmu.

***(' '-' ')***

11 Oktober 2015. 9:04 PM.

Ayo ramaikan kembali kapal Imperial~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: As Long As ...

16 November 2015 – 6:59 P.M.

Tenipuri adalah hak milik Takeshi Konomi, saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk menulis cerita ini dan berfangirling dengan hepi #dor

.

.

"Na, Tezuka."

Nada itu. Suara itu. Ia sampai hafal. Kemudian caranya memegang cangkir, bagaimana ia menyesap teh dan menghirup aromanya, bagaimana matanya terpejam seiring teh yang mengalir melalui kerongkongan. Tezuka juga sampai ingat betul bagaimana tatapan mata Atobe ketika bersirobok pandang dengannya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Eh?

"Sebegitu menariknya kah, Ore-sama ini sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti menatap, Tezuka?" Atobe menyeringai kecil.

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat hanya meneguk tehnya dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya menatap bulatan di bawah matamu."

"Oh, ini?" Atobe menunjuk tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. "Kau juga terpesona dengan ini rupanya, ahn."

"Aku hanya berpikir benda itu cukup menyebalkan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Membuatku ingat padamu ketika melihat hal yang sama."

"Pfftt."

Atobe nyaris tergelak. Kata-kata Tezuka tadi sungguh di luar dugaan.

Di luar dugaan pula, Atobe merasakan sebentuk perasaan nyaman saat mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua tidak banyak mengobrol, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hanya menikmati teh darjeeling mahal dan kudapan ringan kualifikasi istimewa. Di taman saat udara cerah, dengan pelayan jauh dari mereka berdua, Atobe dan Tezuka duduk berdampingan di bangku panjang yang sama.

Tezuka sudah datang sebelum siang. Seharusnya ia bermain tenis dengan sang tuan muda, sesuai janji mereka minggu lalu. Namun mendadak Atobe bilang bahwa dia ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu yang santai saja, duduk-duduk ngobrol. Dan Tezuka tidak bisa menolak meskipun ia terbilang cukup menantikan bertanding ringan dengan Atobe. Mereka berdua sudah lumayan lama tidak bertemu di lapangan.

Bertanding dengan Atobe mungkin tidak akan berakhir ringan meskipun hanya sebagai sekedar pengisi waktu luang, Tezuka berpikir ulang.

"Atobe."

"Hm."

"Hari ini aku mengosongkan jadwal latihan karena kita berencana main tenis.."

"Kau kecewa kita tidak jadi main?"

"..tapi kurasa begini tidak buruk."

Tezuka tersenyum. Atobe meliriknya sekilas sebelum ikut tersenyum sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang terisi arakan awan tipis di sisi yang jauh. Untuk suatu alasan, Atobe merasa riang sekali hari ini. Membuatnya merasa kembali seperti masa itu, di mana ia masih membara mengalahkan Tezuka dalam tenis.

Entah mengapa itu terasa dulu sekali. Padahal kenyataannya tak sejauh itu.

 _Selama ada Tezuka, momen-momen sepele macam ini pun jadi berharga._

Atobe yakin Tezuka tak akan keberatan bila ia menyuarakan hal itu. Atobe juga cukup yakin Tezuka berpendapat sama.

 _Selama masih punya satu sama lain._

.

.

16 November 7:53 P.M.

Aqua Days

.

Halo, saya kembali XD Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini sungguh cheesy TwT


	3. Chapter 3

Tenipuri adalah milik Takeshi Konomi.

Chapter 3

Tonight

.

.

Tezuka menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terlihat bagus dan baik-baik saja, begitu pikir Tezuka. Dan menurut Atobe yang masuk ke ruangan sekitar lima menit yang lalu, ia tampak menawan –juga ehem, tampan –yang Tezuka rutuki karena itu entah bagaimana membuat pipinya merona.

Ya, siapa pun sepertinya akan setuju dengan pendapat Atobe. Tezuka memang terlihat memukau dengan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap yang dikenakannya. Semakin terlihat tegas dan berwibawa namun beraksen lembut. Sedikit sapuan bedak di pipi, juga sentuhan penata rambut pada surai cokelatnya (Atobe yang bersikukuh Tezuka harus dandan), Tezuka terlihat sempurna.

Tezuka mulai berpikir bagaimana ia akan berterimakasih pada Atobe nanti. Terutama untuk jas mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Meski sebenarnya Atobe tak akan menuntut apa pun dari Tezuka. Toh, makhluk dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri itu sudah punya segalanya. Karena ayolah... dia Keigo bersematkan marga Atobe. Jika helikopter saja bisa disediakan untuk hal sepele semacam berangkat sekolah, seperangkat jas mahal mungkin hanyalah butiran upil baginya.

Pukul tujuh lewat tujuh menit. Pestanya akan dimulai dua puluh tiga menit lagi.

"Tezuka-sama, Keigo-bocchama meminta Anda untuk datang ke ruangannya," seorang pelayan menunduk sopan kepada Tezuka seraya menyampaikan pesan.

"Aa."

Pelayan yang tadi sekali lagi menunduk sopan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan. Tezuka berdiri mematung menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Atobe memintanya datang ke ruangannya. Untuk apa? Nanti mereka bertemu juga, kan?

"Dia pasti tidak suka kalau aku tidak segera ke sana," Tezuka berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun nyatanya Tezuka tidak segera beranjak menuju tempat Atobe dan malah duduk di kursi dekat rak buku. Tezuka mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan judul terukir tinta emas. Koleksi kisah klasik yang Atobe sengaja pasang di sana, yang kebetulan sekali merupakan favorit Tezuka.

Baru saja Tezuka membaca dua paragraf awal, terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Ada Atobe yang menatap kesal dengan grendel pintu tergenggam.

"Tezuka, aku menyuruhmu ke ruanganku. Bukan baca buku sambil minum teh dengan santai."

"Aku tahu."

Atobe berdecak sebal. Ini bukan kali pertama Tezuka membuatnya kesal dengan sengaja, sih.

"Pastikan kau tidak terlambat turun untuk pestanya. Kusuruh pelayan untuk menyeretmu kalau tidak turun juga."

"Aa."

Malam ini pesta besar digelar di mansion utama keluarga Atobe. Tezuka jelas diundang sebagai tamu khusus. Kemudian yang menarik tentang pesta ini, tak seorang pun tamu undangan yang tahu tujuan digelarnya pesta. Kasak-kusuk di sana-sini. Tezuka sempat mendengar beberapa pelayan wanita bergosip dengan suara pelan tentang kemungkinan Atobe akan memperkenalkan calon pendamping hidup, atau bahkan mungkin melamarnya!

Dahi Tezuka langsung terlipat ketika mengingat ide akan kemungkinan itu.

Bukannya tidak mungkin. Harusnya kalaupun iya, Atobe akan bercerita padanya. Minimal tentang ia sudah punya calon. Beberapa tahun terakhir, Tezuka selalu menjadi penampung keluh kesah dan cerita Atobe, baik itu yang sungguhan penting maupun yang tidak layak bahas. Seharusnya kan...

"Tidak heran kalau kau sering terlihat lebih tua dari usia aslinya."

Sang pemuda berkacamata melempar pandangan bertanya.

Atobe menunjuk dahi. "Dahimu itu. Terlipat sampai sebegitunya."

"Oh."

"Ck!"

Tidak berminat membuat mood-nya berantakan, Atobe memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Tepat sebelum pintu ditutup, Atobe menoleh.

"Akan ada dansa dan pastikan kau menyimpan satu lagu untukku. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Aku menolak."

Satu seringai licik tersungging di bibir sang diva.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima lamaranku malam ini."

Dan pintu tertutup.

Tezuka duduk termangu.

 _Apa tadi katanya?_

16 November 2015

11:05 PM

Aqua Days

.

.

Oke, ini absurd tapi herannya saya puas. (?)


	4. Chapter 4

I.

Tenipuri © Takeshi Konomi

Warning: chapter ini tidak indah

.

.

.

"Aku Tezuka, aku."

Tezuka menatap Atobe dengan serius.

"Kau tahu."

"Aku tahu," sang pria berkacamata menyahut.

"Aku tidak menyukai lakon pilihanmu."

Atobe membelai pipi Tezuka dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan kekasihnya itu hanya menangkap jemarinya lembut tanpa rasa yang berarti.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai lakon yang kau pilih, Atobe."

Ini baru bulan April. Musim semi baru merekah. Sakura belum lama mekar. Dua hari lalu mereka baru saja hanami. Kemarin mereka baru saja minum bir bersama sambil meniup napas pada udara malam yang menggigit.

Tapi hari ini mereka mengutarakan lakonan pilihan masing-masing.

Sunyi mengambang. Redup membayang. Untuk pertama kalinya Tezuka merasa ingin bunuh diri.

Lalu untuk kali ini saja, dengan jalinan yang masih berjudul hari ini.

"Keigo."

"Kunimitsu."

Nadanya masing-masing begitu manis, manis tak berlebih. Kadar cukup. Mengalun lembut. Dengan semu getir. Yang makin lama semakin mengental.

Jari manis mereka sudah polos. Pun, tak ada kalung berbandul pada leher bagus mereka.

Hari Kamis kemarin, Atobe membuang cincinnya ke laut. Pada Kamis yang sama, Tezuka menghanyutkan cincinnya ke sungai.

Atobe mencium keningnya.

Tezuka memeluknya erat.

Dan hari esok akan termulai dengan tidak semestinya.

Tezuka menerima tawaran perjodohan dari kakeknya. Atobe setuju untuk menikah dengan calon pilihan ayahnya.

Sesederhana itu lakon yang akan dimainkan. Sesederhana itu pula mereka akan berakhir. Sewajar itu pula sakit akan datang mampir. Mungkin singgah untuk menahun. Untuk membuat memori tertabur.

Sekarang hari Selasa. Di masa depan, Tezuka tak akan kerepotan menolak ajakan Atobe berdansa.

Atobe membenci dengan jelas ide Tezuka. Tezuka memasang wajah tak enak mengenai ide Atobe. Tapi mereka tak mengucapnya.

Mereka sepadan, setara, begitu mirip hingga bisa memahami satu sama lain tanpa cakap suara.

"Kau ingat janji hari itu Kunimitsu?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya Keigo."

 _Kasih mereka tidak boleh buta. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang boleh terluka._

Hasil pikir rasa yang begitu sama.

"Sayonara."

"Saraba."

Mereka menutupnya dengan kesadaran penuh.

Menampik tanya mengapa asa mereka dengan harmoni dunia begitu berbeda.

-fin-

.

/aku nulis apaan sebenarnya.

Btw, tenang. Ini ga tamat kok.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenipuri © Takeshi Konomi

Catatan Mini Hari Imperial

Chapter 5

* * *

 _ **Hair**_

* * *

Atobe menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca etalase toko. Sosoknya yang berbalut mantel cokelat dan memegang segelas kopi panas terlihat di sana. Dahi Atobe berkerut.

"Tezuka."

"Ya?" respon Tezuka tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari layar ponselnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku perlu potong rambut?"

"Potong juga bagus," Tezuka membalas ringan. Jemarinya sibuk mengetik permohonan izin untuk tidak kerja sambilan besok.

Atobe terdiam sejenak. Dia bukan tipe yang suka gonta-ganti model rambut tapi entah mengapa gaya rambut yang sudah tersemat bertahun-tahun ini mendadak membuatnya tidak nyaman. Atobe merasa jelek. Seorang diva tidak boleh (dan tidak suka) terlihat jelek. Namun hatinya masih ragu-ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

Tezuka masih dengan konsentrasi terpecah pada ponselnya, "Kau pakai model rambut apapun bagus kok. Botak juga masih tampan."

Satu kedipan tidak percaya. Atobe yakin Tezuka tidak sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Mendadak seulas seringai timbul di wajah Atobe.

"Begitu ya ..."

 _Ctik._

Eh? Apa itu tadi?

Atobe baru saja menyentil hidungnya.

Oh.

...Eh? EH?!

Rona merah menjalar pudar di pipi dan telinga Tezuka. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian barusan bereaksi: tersenyum sambil lalu, pura-pura cuek, terkikik geli, ber-wow pendek.

Atobe tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Tezuka. _Menggemaskan._

Agak tablo, sih.

"Oh, lampunya sudah hijau. Ayo!"

Tezuka dalam hati merutuki sosok Atobe yang menyeberang jalan duluan. _Atobe bego._

-end-

* * *

Maaf update-nya sungguh lama T.T


End file.
